A Törpe, a Naplopó és a Házisárkány
by Fyndra
Summary: A Kamija-dódzsóba mindig kell az utánpótlás... De hogy lehetne ezt megoldani...?


Kamija Kaoru fél szemét lehunyva szemrevételezte a messzire maga elé tartott művét. A jobb sorsra érdemes papíron sokszor áthúzott írásjelek szerepeltek, amelyek a firkálástól teljesen szürreális képpé olvadtak össze, és távolról leginkább úgy néztek ki, mintha négy-öt ember épp rituális táncot lejtene. Mindezt egy stilizált illusztráció egészítette ki, amin egy pálcikafickó egy másik alakot vágott fejbe egy fogpiszkálóval, amitől ellenfele teljesen elkenődött, persze mindenkinek elrontaná a napját, ha fogpiszkálóval szekíroznák.  
– Hé, Kaoru, mi van már, nem edzünk? Azt mondtad, ha hoztam kaját, jöhet az edzés! Hallod? Helló!  
A látóterében felbukkanó Törpe, avagy a Jahiko nevű alulméretezett tanítvány megzavarta a koncentrálásban, ezért hozzávágta az ecsetet, amitől két méter sugarú körben minden tiszta tintapettyes lett.  
– Takarítsd fel ezt a disznóólat, majd utána edzünk – felelt rezignáltan, tekintetét le sem véve a papírról.  
A Törpe elvonult vizet vételezni a felmosáshoz, de az oda-vissza harminc méteren mintegy ötvenszer ismételte meg az egyelőre nem létező bajsza alatt a „hát ez a némber napról napra hülyébb lesz" kitételt. Mielőtt belépett volna a dódzsóba, beleütközött a Naplopóba.  
– Na, mi van, kölyök, mit morogsz? – érdeklődött a Naplopó, tisztes nevén Szanoszuke (tisztességtelen neve is volt, csak egy idő után elunta, hogy mindig fél óra magyarázatot igényel, hogy azt honnan kapta, így inkább lepakolta valahol egy sanyarú sorsú kéregetőre).  
– Kaoru megint ugráltat. Teljesen transzba esett valami fecnitől, bár úgy látom, ő firkálta tele, szóval nem t'om, mi baja.  
– Nafene, szinte kíváncsi lettem...  
Beléptek az edzőterembe, ahol Kaoru még mindig megkövülten szuggerálta a papírját.  
– Ez valami új edzésmódszer, hogy meddig bírod kinyújtva tartani a karod? – érdeklődött a Naplopó.  
Kaoru ettől hirtelen magához tért, mintha leöntötték volna egy vödör hideg vízzel. Csak épp nem lett vizes.  
– Igazából... Azon gondolkodtam, mivel lehetne becsalogatni új tanítványokat a dódzsóba, és az jutott eszembe, hogy pár plakát talán segítene...  
– Ahelyett, hogy az egyetlen tanítványodnak tanítanál valamit... – jegyezte meg a Törpe, miközben nekilátott felmosni a tintapettyeket a padlóról. Szerencséjére Kaoru kivételesen elengedte a füle mellett a gúnyolódást, különben nem úszta volna meg nyolc napon túl gyógyuló sérülések nélkül a dolgot.  
– Plakátot? – csodálkozott a Naplopó. - Olyanra gondolsz, mint amilyenen körözött emberek vannak leírva, meg ilyesmi? Elég hülye ötlet...  
– Köszönöm az értékes kritikát, ismét hasznossá tetted magad... Na jó, inkább hagyom az egészet, és csinálok valami ebédet...  
Miután kiment, a Naplopó és a Törpe összenézett. Kaoru és a híres ebédjei...  
– Ebből megint nem lesz edzés, kölyök...  
A Törpe elgondolkodva súrolta a padlót.  
– Te, Szano... Csináljuk meg azt a plakátot!  
– Hülye vagy? Írni se tudsz! – Az ezt követő fejberúgás gyorsan változtatott a véleményén. – Úgy értem... Mit akarsz beleírni? Meg hogy néz ki egy ilyen izé?  
– Hm...  
Fél óra múltán sikerült elhasználniuk Kaoru összes otthagyott tintáját és papírját, viszont kész voltak a plakáttal. Épp időben, hogy kicsit kitolják a várható gasztronómiai katasztrófa bekövetkezését, és lelkesen fogadták Kaorut, aki az ebéd hírével tért vissza.  
– Na, ezt nézd meg!  
– Ez meg...?  
A lapon nem túl szép, de legalább kivehető írással az alábbi szöveg állt:

„_Szereted a kihívásokat? Túlteng benned az energia? Nem riaszt el a sok munka?  
__Akkor köztünk a helyed!  
A Kamija Kassin Rjú dódzsójában minden nap új feladatok elé állít! Ha érdekel a környezeted tisztasága, ha minden vágyad az anyagbeszerzés, ha szívesen kísérletezel új mosási módszerekkel, ha szereted ételfogyasztási határaid feszegetni – ne habozz!  
Itt lehetőséged van mindezt kipróbálni!  
Mellékesen talán a karddal is megtanulsz bánni, de ha nem, az sem baj, hiszen egy életre szóló kalandban lesz részed, vagy legalábbis életre szóló sebesüléseket szerezhetsz az edző dührohamai során!  
Ne szalaszd el ezt a nagyszerű lehetőséget, jelentkezz most!  
A Kamija dódzsó csak rád vár!" _

A Törpe és a Naplopó vigyorogva figyelték Kaoru reakcióját. Számolgatták a másodperceket, és magukban előre röhögve ismételgették a „na, mindjárt, mindjárt robban"-mantrát. Két egész percig kellett várniuk, de a hatás nem maradt el. A dódzsót olyan üvöltés rázta meg, amitől kis híján összedőlt, és talán három tartománnyal arrébb is hallották:  
– MOST VÉGETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!


End file.
